


Clint Barton's Ainsley

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [5]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Clint Barton's dæmon.





	Clint Barton's Ainsley

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/ 

C L I N T  B A R T O N  -  A I N S L E Y

> “ _ **Red-tailed hawk** (buteo jamaicensis) - the hawk is known to be able to see great details at great distances, and just like it the dæmon show that the person with such a dæmon is able to perceive what others do not. With the extra sensory abilities and intuition, they are rarely wrong. They rarely waste energy trying to stir up the answer, but rather find a high vantage to take in the whole picture. The person is very likely an observer and see things from a mystical perspective with a wide-angle view, waiting to see a glimmer of movement and then using the sharp, keen vision to focus in on what caught their attention. And then confidently dive down and grasp hold of the knowing. The person with this dæmon is good at focusing at the task on hand, they are commonly less distracted by the details and more focused on the higher perspective on any issue or project they undertake. They can clearly see what’s ahead and defy any obstacles that may be on their way. The red-tailed hawk is also a bird of prey. It shows an ability to lead and influence others. The person can take initiatives and is active but at the same time study a situation before taking action. It is common to see them observe a situation before see them use their intuition and act when the time is right. The hawk is also a symbol of leadership, it was believed that if you followed the hawk you would be traveling on the right path._ ”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
Name** : Ainsley  
**Gender** : Feminine & Masculine  
**Usage** : Scottish, English (Modern)  
**Meaning** : From a surname which was from a place name: either Annesley in Nottinghamshire or Ansley in Warwickshire. The place names themselves derive from Old English _anne_ “alone, solitary” or _ansetl_ “hermitage” and _leah_ “woodland, clearing”.

  
“ _How many agents did I get?_ ” Clint repeated quietly to himself while he rinsed his face with cold water. Natasha hadn’t answered that question but he knew. He had shot so many of them…  
  
“Clint?” Ainsley asked softly interupting his thoughts.  
  
Clint groaned but looked up from the basin to her. He still didn’t remember quite everything but he remembered Ainsley’s furious scream when Loki used the spear and how her eyes then also turned into foggy blue. But now she was standing on the toilet beside him and peered at him with her normal brown piercing eyes.  
  
“You all right?” she wondered with a glimmer of emotions in her voice. Her face expressions weren’t easy to read, an eagle didn’t have much in their face to show emotions with, but Clint had known her his whole life. Right now, she was worried about him but also furious, ready to claw someone’s eyes out. He smirked a little remembering the times during their childhood when she had that look no matter how many the other guys who wanted to steal his money was.  
  
“.. We’re going to put an arrow into his head”, Clint smirked and her eyes lit up.  
  
“Yeah!” Ainsley shrieked, if she had been able to she would’ve been grinning. But now she just looked like a irritated and very hungry eagle. With only a couple of flaps she landed on his shoulder and they went outside of the bathroom just in time to be able to join the fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty obvious choice but it fit so well.


End file.
